The Loot of a Thousand Worlds
by Daisetsu Adachi
Summary: Bobby just found out that Saint Dane is back, and a new war for Halla is on. Bobby's first stop, the territory of Montressor! What awaits our hero? Read on to find out! This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me.
1. Prologue

It was a peaceful day on Earth. It was ten years after Saint Dane's defeat, and Bobby was enjoying the day with Mark. Things were going great.

"Hey Mark, have you heard of that new movie, _Zeroscape_?" asked Bobby.

"Oh yeah. It looks awesome. The special effects look so cool," said Mark.

"Do you know who's directing it?"

"I do," said a voice. Turning around, Bobby and Mark saw Andy Mitchell.

"You! I saw you disappear! You ceased to exist! How did you come back!?" yelled Bobby. Mark just stood there, silent.

"It's a long story, but I can answer your questions. If you play another game with me, Pendragon."

"Let me guess, the fate of all Halla rests on the out come?"

"Well, sort of," answered Andy. "It is Halla, and it isn't. Confused? Follow me to find out what I mean."

At this, Bobby took off running. Mark, still stunned at seeing Bobby's archenemy, Saint Dane, sill alive, started running in the other direction, intent on telling Courtney and Press. Something was going on, and Press needed to know.

Bobby had to stop Saint Dane, so Mark just let him go. This was his battle, and Mark couldn't interfere. The boys both set off on their own missions, determined to win this new war.


	2. Earth, Part one

Mark was off to warn Press Tilton that Saint Dane was back. He knew he had to tell him, and because Booby had already run for it, things were looking desperate.

He soon reached the Pendragon House. When Saint Dane was defeated the first time, Bobby's house was put on display as a national monument. Press had decided to live there, and start using it a headquarters for the travelers. Although the travelers didn't work anymore, they were still considered heroes. The travelers held meetings to discuss matters in each territory. One of these meetings was taking place, when Mark burst in the room, yelling, "Saint Dane is back!"

Press, Osa, Courtney, and Gunny Van Dyke turned their heads, wondering if they had heard Mark right.

"Say what?" asked Gunny, standing up.

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down. Tell us what happened," said Press, trying to calm Mark down.

"Saint Dane is back! Bobby and I just saw Andy Mitchell in the park!" replied Mark, out of breath. "We were walking down the street, next to the park, when we heard Andy Mitchell's voice from behind us. He said that a new war for Halla was starting, but that Halla wasn't Halla, if that makes sense. Please tell me something good."

"Did you hear any of the new territory names?" asked Courtney. "We might be able to help Bobby if we knew more about the territories he's going to."

"That wouldn't help us," said Osa. "Unless we can contact the travelers on the new territories, Pendragon will have to do this on his own.

"There must be something we can do!" said Mark, after catching his breath. "Press, you're from Solaria. Can't you just look for anywhere in Solaria that something is different than everywhere else?

"That might work," said Press, rising from his chair. "I'll see of there is anyone in Solaria has noticed a change in the terrain. In the meantime, wait for Bobby's next journal. He might tell us something about the territory we don't know."

"Which would be everything," said Courtney. She was right, even though no one admitted it,

Press took a step, and vanished into thin air. The other Travelers did the same thing, returning to their own territories. Mark and Courtney were alone in the room.

"Do you think they'll be ok?" asked Courtney.

"Yeah, they'll be fine. It's just another day in the life of a traveler. We don't need to worry," said Mark.

Press returned about ten minutes later, just in time for lasagna, courtesy of Courtney. He always seemed to do this.

"Nothing seems different, and the spirits haven't noticed anything like Saint Dane," reported Press.

"Then what did we see? There can't be a kid that looks just like Andy Mitchell, and acts like Saint Dane," said Mark.

"This doesn't make any sense. There's something we're missing," said Courtney. Everyone was silent for some time, when Mark spoke up.

"Maybe it wasn't Saint Dane."

"Uhh, Mark? That doesn't make sense. If it wasn't Saint Dane, then who or what was it?" asked Courtney.

"Well, I noticed that this version of Andy Mitchell was too straight forward. He knew instantly what we were doing, didn't deny that he was Saint Dane, and made us chase him right off the bat, rather than make us reconsider. The real Saint Dane would have given us more of a fight, and more than just a taunt. I don't think that was Saint Dane, as unlikely as that sounds."

"I think you might be right," said Press. "When I was in Solaria, I noticed that the spirits were slightly faded. That only happens when humanity is dying out, or if their power is being drained like last time. If this new Saint Dane is like the old one, he could be doing the same thing."

"What should we do?" asked Courtney.

"For now, wait. We need to hope that Bobby is ok, and that he will send is a journal," said Press.

And so, they waited. For three days, nothing happened. Until one day, the strangest thing happened to Mark. He was walking to the Pendragon house, when a Magpie swooped past his head. Mark jumped out of the way, and noticed that there was something on the ground. It wasn't there before. Apparently, the Magpie had dropped it in front of him. It was a ring. A traveler's ring, but with different designs on the side.

When Mark realized what it was, he quickened his pace, determined to reach the Pendragon house in record time. This was the sign they were waiting for. He needed to tell Press. But before he could get there, the ring started to glow. Bobby's first journal was coming. Quickly, he put the ring down, and waited for the journal to come through. When it did, he grabbed the journal and ring, and took off running. He had to tell Press. Bobby had made contact, and things were getting interesting.


	3. Journal 1, part one

I'm sorry I just left you in the park, Mark, but I had to follow Saint Dane. I just had a gut feeling that he was up to no good. That, and the fact that I wanted to punch his lights out. My feelings of aggression had to wait, as I was about to reach the location of the Sherwood house.

If Mark isn't reading this, let me explain. The Sherwood house was the location of one of the flumes on Second Earth before the conversion. The Yanks thought that it should be rebuilt, as a tribute to those lost in the Bronx Massacre. I knew that was where Saint Dane built the second flume on Second Earth, so that must have been where he was headed.

I soon reached my destination, but Saint Dane had beaten me to it. For a scrawny little kid, he was fast. Either that or I'm out of shape. What ever. I reached the house, jumped the fence without breaking my stride, and quickly ran for the basement.

Saint Dane was already there, back to his normal, evil looking self. He was standing in the flume as it was activating. I didn't have much time, so I ran for him, intending to tackle him out of the flume. The started up, and took him away before I could get to him. Before he left, he said, "See you on Montressor, Pendragon!" as he disappeared into thin air.

Hitting the ground, I was really frustrated. Saint Dane had bested me again. I was about to start up the flume, when I noticed something on the ground. I picked it up.

It was a traveler's ring, but the markings on the side- you know the ones that represent the ten territories? - were different. I thought it didn't matter, so I took off my old ring, and put on this one. It was the same size and everything. How does Saint Dane know my ring size? That doesn't matter. I started up the flume, shouting _Montressor_!

The flume ride was uneventful, as usual. There was one feeling that I couldn't shake, though. The flume ride seemed, I don't know, off. Looking out the sides, I saw the images of Halla, but they were different. Instead of seeing things like the Bedoowan training fields, or the tree houses of Leeandra, everything was different. I saw this gigantic pilar of stone with buildings carved out of it, Spanish galleons with rocket booster near the stern, something like a medieval town with a castle in the middle, surrounded by a moat, and many other things I just don't remember. Weird, huh?

I heard the music getting louder, and knew what was coming. As usual, I braced for the re-entry. When I landed, I realized that something was different about this territory. I didn't land on my feet, but instead, I slightly floated to the ground.

When I landed, I noticed that my clothes from Earth were way big on me. Looking at myself, I realized what had happened. I was young again. What happened? I thought that the spirits of Solaria changed me to when I was fourteen, and thought it was a good idea. I was in my prime, and where better to start, than the beginning?

Looking around, I noticed a pile of clothes at the cave floor. They looked pretty plain, if a little bit old fashion. There was a loose fitting pair of pants, a simple dark gray t-shirt, a long, dark coat that reached my ankles, a long piece of silver cloth that I assumed was a belt, and sturdy looking leather boots. To top it all off, there was a three-pointed hat with gold trim. They kind of reminded me of a pirate captain's clothes.

After changing, I did feel like a pirate captain. I soon started leaving the cavern, keeping a look out for quigs. I never saw any, which was both a relief, and concern. If Saint Dane wasn't there, there were no quigs. Not good.

I emerged in a canyon, with some sort of structure off in the distance. Looking around, there wasn't much else to orient myself. So, I started walking.

After a few hours, I saw that I was nowhere near that building I saw before.

All of a sudden, I heard this weird humming noise. I look around, and this guy on what looks like a wind surfing board with hexagon patterns on the sail. But get this: he was twenty feet in the air. This place must be more advanced than I thought. I started to follow him, cause he must have been headed somewhere. He started to turn his sailor, and went strait up in the air. After about five seconds, his sail seemed to fold away.

'That can't be good' I thought, so I ran to help him, but I sucked at running. Guess in my prime, I was still out of shape.

Before I could do anything, the guy was a few feet from the ground. I couldn't watch, and closed my eyes.


	4. Journal 1, part two

_Hey there! This is my first story, so please, R&R. I want to know what you guys are thinking. And yes, this is the first time I have used the ruler bar._

* * *

I waited for the splat, but couldn't hear anything because of the wind. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw…

Nothing. The guy was gone. I looked around and saw that the guy had his sail open again. He must have had a switch that opened and closed the sail. I ran after him.

I followed him until he reached what looked like a mining facility. The guy broke through the fence that surrounded the place, and started pulling tricks around the machinery. I saw a sign that told me what I wanted to know.

A minute later, I heard sirens that signaled the police. The police were robots. Not kidding, robots. OK, this place was _very _advanced. The cops-bots arrested the kid, and started to head off. I knew this was my chance to find civilization.

It took me about ten minutes to find out where the police and kid where going. It was an old building on the side of a cliff, with what looked like space ships tethered to a floating pier. The whole thing must have been suspended by some sort of anti-gravity device. Cool.

I was climbing the cliff to get to the inn, which was easier that I thought, considering the low gravity. I reached an overhang underneath the building just as the police were, and stopped to stay out of sight. The police opened the door, and I heard some plates break on the floor. I managed to over hear the following conversation:

"Mrs. Hawkins?" the cop-bots asked.

"Jim!" shouts a woman inside. Dishes clatter on the ground as she says this.

"OK. Thanks for the lift, guys," says the boy, Jim.

"Not so fast," says the cop in a stern voice. "We apprehended your son operating a solar vehicle in a restricted area. Moving violation - -section fifteen, paragraph… um..."

"Six?" says Jim.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

"Jim!" says his mother.

"As you are aware, ma'am this constitutes a violation of his probation."

"Yes, yes. No, l understand. Um, but could we just…"

"Um. Pardon me. Officers, if l might, uh, interject here," says a voice from inside. "I am the noted astrophys

icist. Dr. Delbert Doppler. Perhaps you've heard of me." Silence. "No? Uh, l have a clipping."

"Are you the boy's father?" asked the cops.

Sudden lines of protest ensue, when the cops both say, "Back off, sir!"

"Thank you, Delbert. I will take it from here," says Mrs. Hawkins.

"Well, Sarah, if you insist. Don't ever let me do that again."

The cops continue. "Due to repeated violations of statute – C, we have impounded his vehicle. Any more slip-ups will result in a one-way ticket to Juvenile Hall."

"Kiddie hoosegow."

"The slammo."

"Thank you, officers. It won't happen again," says Mrs. Hawkins.

"We see his type all the time, ma'am. Wrong choices."

"Dead-enders."

"Losers."

Jim looks back angrily.

"You take care now."

"Let's motor."

Strange conversation. Jim and his mother went inside. I thought this was my chance to get inside while still blending in as best I could.

I continued to climb up to the building. When I reached the platform, I felt my body drop heavily towards it. I landed with a thud. There must have been an artificial gravity of sorts around the platform. I continued to the building, and saw a sign above the door that said "Benbow Inn." Least I knew where I was headed. I tried to look natural, which was very difficult, considering I was in a pirate outfit. Still trying to keep cool, I opened the door, and stepped inside.


	5. Journal 1, part three

_So, here is the next part of the story. I'm sorry I couldn't get it out as soon as I had hoped, but I lost the flashdrive that contained all my chapters in Texas. Anywho, here is the next part of the story! And please, read and review!_

* * *

Upon entry of the Benbow Inn, I saw what I can only describe as alien. I later learned that they were. There was a family of frog-like creatures, an octopus-like creature with one eye, and several others. It was so creepy.

I walked over to Jim and his mother, and waited till they stopped fighting and Jim started to go into the kitchen. I thought that now was not a good time to talk to them, so I sat myself down at a table.

In a moment, Mrs. Hawkins walked up to the table and said, "Welcome to the Benbow Inn. Can I get you something to drink?"

I had no idea what to say, so I just ordered water. One thing that remains the same in every territory, water is used as a drink everywhere. Fortunately, it was complimentary. Over the next few minutes, I looked around the inn. I thought I saw somebody giving me a strange look, but he left before anything happened.

When everyone had left but me and an alien with dog ears and mouth - I heard that his name was Delbert - I started to leave too, but saw Jim head upstairs. I decided to follow him, but was stopped by Mrs. Hawkins.

"If you want to go upstairs, you'll need a room key. Do you have one, or do you want to rent a room?"

Uh-oh. Now I had a problem. I knew I had left my wallet on Earth. I had no way of going upstairs.

"Uh…that's ok. I was just about to get going." I said. I quickly left the inn. I was about to look for somewhere else to go, when a hand grabbed me, and pulled me behind the inn.

I tried struggling, but it was no use. The person that had me was too strong. All of a sudden, he let me go. I quickly spun around to see who my attacker was.

The guy was about my age…or, my new age. He was kinda tall, skinny, and had the same basic clothes I had on, except that his jacket was red with gold trim. I recognized him as the guy who was looking me over in the inn.

"I can tell you aren't from around here. Tell me who you are, and where you're from," he said.

"I'd like to, but you wouldn't believe me," I said.

"Try me."

"I can't tell you, unless you got one of these," I showed him my ring, "and there's only one other ring like this."

"You mean this one?" He showed me his left hand. He was wearing two rings. One was a gold ring with a red jewel in the center. The other was silver with a grey stone in the center. A traveler's ring.

"I can't be…"

"Is this the same ring?" the guy asked.

"Yeah. It is. What's your name?" I asked. "I'm Bobby Pendragon."

"I'm called many things, but the most common is Adachi Daisetsu. Adachi is what my friends call me."

I was about to reply, when all of a sudden, I heard a loud grinding of gears. We looked at the source of the sound. A ship was flying in, but smoke was bellowing out from the engine. I knew that something was wrong. I heard Jim yell at me and Adachi.

"Come on! Something might have happened to the pilot!" Jim shouted from the roof of the Benbow Inn. He was right. Something did happen. And we were about to find out.

Quickly, Adachi and I raced for the ship, hoping for the best.


End file.
